Hazy Recollections of Alice
by Ava's Crowne
Summary: She was the flame-covered thief, wanting nothing more than to be free. They were the friends who let her fight, but broke her heart and left her defenseless. (Possible OC x Calem) Pokemon Y Nuzlocke! (Storyline is almost completely changed)
1. Thief

**Well, I'm horrified to put this up here. Please, if you see any errors, please tell me! I'll have them fixed as fast as possible. Also, reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

What do you think it feels like to rule the world? What do you think it feels like to become a bug of a human-being, squashed under the feet of those more fortunate? Both of those, in fact, would lead to absolute and unbearable pain.

I slip between infested patches of grass, running by trainers who block my path, and step in Lumiose City. Finally.

My name is Alice. And I want to burn this lush world to ashes. I'll probably burn those as well, if I get the chance.

Lumiose is probably one of the only places that I've truly explored in Kalos, and by explored I mean spend ten hours trying to get back to where I came from. It was then that I realized why the cab prices were so steep.

I look back and make sure no one was following me. As long as there were no random butlers or maids trailing me, I was perfectly fine to do my bidding. The crowds in Lumiose are usually very large and very cramped on weekends, making it a perfect spot to work. Hopefully I'll have enough money left to buy that annoying man some treats for his Pokemon.

There are several incredibly rich-looking businessmen close to me, so I close in on them and stick my hands in their pockets. Stealing isn't very easy for beginners, just like everything else, but eventually you get used to it and forget about all that 'stealing is wrong, go play with your dolls' bullshit. I'm enveloped by the crowd before they even notice me, too busy checking the time or plotting something remarkably evil. I slide into an alleyway and checked out my reward. A few thousand dollars, along with some credit cards and other stuff. Meh. For top notch businessmen, they didn't have a lot on them.

It turn around, and my face finds a fist suitable for knocking people out.

* * *

"Shit, I didn't think it'd be a kid this little."

"Shut up… Do we kill her?"

"Goddammit, I wouldn't have even left the house today if I'd known I'd become wanted for kidnapping. My son was gonna make me eggs for breakfast…"

It burns. It hurts. Make it stop!

My hands are tied behind my back, my mouth gagged and eyes covered. These guys went full apeshit for a couple thousand dollars. There's a searing pain all over my body, and I feel someone's presence, someone different from the bastards that kidnapped me. It feels like I'm being burned, like fire and heat is coating my entire body.

I struggle against the ropes, startling my captors. They scurry about, trying to mask the noise of metal clanking and their rattling footsteps.

"Kill her! Just get it over with!"

"Shut it! We need to think this over!"

Something sharp hits my chest.

So this is it, huh? Surprisingly nonchalant for dying, but I guess that just comes with the thief territory.

"What the hell did you do?! She's gonna die!"

The knife drops to the ground with a splash, and I slump over in my chair. The burning grows even worse. Soon, all I see is red from behind my blindfold. A rage takes over me, and only then is there finally peace.


	2. Choice

I feel wind on my face, a slight murmur in my ear, and the burn wounds suffered from a fire. Is this what death feels like? Opening my eyes, I see black hair and a serious look from what looks like a boy my age.

"This is definitely heaven." I whisper.

He looks down at me, surprised but relieved. Feeling around, I realize that I'm up in the air, perhaps on a Talonflame. The warmth of the Pokemon is comforting, and the feeling of being off the ground feels almost… nostalgic? As I look over my arms, I realize that they're burnt to the point that my skin is nearly charred. Same thing with my legs. Where was this boy taking me?!

I felt like I needed to jump. Sitting up on the Pokemon, he gives me a strange look and his eyes widen as I drag my legs off the edge of the Talonflame, and begin to fall. The Talonflame gives a startled screech, and the boy's eyes glaze over as I plummet towards the looming ground. Why did I jump? Why? Why? Why?

I feel his fingers graze mine as I fall, but ultimately he isn't able to catch me. I close my eyes. Maybe this won't hurt? Two near-death experiences in one day? I guess that's something to write home about… Wait. I'm going to die, aren't I? This is the end, isn't it?! I open my eyes and scream, reaching up and trying to get a hold of him. He stares down at me, tears streaming from his face and hand reached down.

"Hold on, Cherry! I'll save you this time!" he jerks his hand back, and covers his mouth with it. His tears are flowing like a waterfall now, and he doubles over. It was as if his entire body went numb. The Talonflame, as if realizing what was happening, swooped down and caught me on its wing. I scramble on to its back as Aquacorde Town begins to appear in the distance.

An older woman begins to raise me from the bed, a bowl of soup and some juice on the table beside it. The house is rather small compared to where I used to live, but the coziness makes me feel safe and warm. Bandages cover my chest where I was stabbed, and wet cloth is put over my burns.

"What happened to me, and why am I here?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. Calem doesn't usually bring half-dead girls here and then go hide in his room." She laughs. It's a soft, sweet laugh that echoes across the room and fills your heart.

However, curiosity gets the best of me, and I curl up slightly under the covers.

"Who's Cherry?" my voice is muffled by the blankets, but I know that she heard me. Her face pales, and she runs out of the room, to where I assume Calem was.

I wait for her to return for nearly an hour, but I eventually fall asleep as the soft words of Calem's mother tickle my ears, even though I can't make out what she's saying. I don't really know if I want to, because her words are tainted by the sounds of sobbing. My slumber is on and off, and I loom my way in and out of consciousness for what seems like hours.

There is a knock at the door.

I hear the footsteps of Calem and his mother moving towards it. After it opens, a man steps inside of the house. He wears a lab coat, and is holding a small box. Calem's eyes widen as he stares down at the box, and he grabs it and takes a peek inside. His head goes limp, and he seems to slump down at the sight of the box's contents. Intrigued, I begin to get up from my bed, but realize that it's probably a better idea to just stay put.

To my surprise, Calem begins to walk towards my room. He sets the box down at my side, and looks up at me.

"Pick one."

* * *

**Oh look I made another one. Don't worry, there will definitely be Pokemon in the next chapter. I didn't think it would take this long for it to get set up. Also, reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading so far!**


	3. Heal

Technically, I would call this kidnapping with benefits. For one, I got a Pokemon and was healed of my injuries, but on the other, I'm not allowed to return home and am supposed to go on a journey with Calem.

The tiny Froakie sits in front of me, messing with the end of the blankets and plucking off the threads. I discovered I had a rather surprising talent, something only 1% of the population can do – speak to Pokemon. How I gained this is unknown to me, at least at the moment. The Froakie, who said his name was Livi, paces around the room and waits for me to get well. I assume he's smart enough to realize that I'm not going to magically recover from my injuries, but you can never trust people, or Pokemon, too much.

After pacing around for two seconds, he leans back against the wall and begins to relax.

"Calem was talking about all of these weird things the other day. Like berries, other trainers, and all sorts of different Pokemon! But I'm not dumb or anything. I know about sparkles and glitter!" he smiles, obviously proud of himself for his accomplishment. "There sure was a lot of it at the lab…"

I laugh. What kind of place was that lab anyway? I did see the Pokeball pillars a few times in Lumiose, but it never appeared to be… 'that' way. Professor Sycamore did seem a little strange, but I thought it might have been from the medications Calem's mother had given me before, rather than the actual fact that he was glimmering.

I remove the blanket and look over myself. I've actually healed quite well, minus the scars that appeared after nearly burning to death, and being stabbed in the chest. Overall, pretty good day that was. Calem's mom had to cut my orange hair short so that she could treat some of the wounds on my neck. It felt weird, honestly. Most of it had been burned off already, so it wasn't like there was much to save, anyways.

Livi finds the bed he's made out of unused blankets, and curls up there. He never really sleeps as far as I know, just rests and watches the Pokemon fly about outside. It's probably the only thing he can do, considering I'm bedridden and Calem is usually nowhere to be found.

Today, though, I felt a lot better. Sure, the recovery was gradual but I at least wanted to get out with Livi for a little bit. The Froakie seemed horribly bored, and it felt as if I was killing him by just standing here. I stretched out my legs on the bed, and stepped onto the ground. It was a little painful, but I was able to get through it. Grabbing Livi's pokeball, which had sat unused for most of our time together, I headed out towards Route 2.

Livi bounced onto my shoulder, and we moved, as stealthily as we could, towards the door. I scooted down the stairs, each step as careful and quiet as possible. My bag was hanging in front of the door, near the kitchen, and I grabbed it. Checking the contents, it seemed like everything was there, plus several pokeballs and potions, most likely for the impending journey.

I put the bag on my other shoulder, and opened the door. Calem had been either out or sleeping a lot lately, and his mother was probably at the store. The sunshine was bright, and it burned my eyes, but it felt nice on my skin that had been cold for so long.

Walking carefully, with Livi relaxing on my shoulder, I started wondering what had really happened when I was kidnapped. Why wasn't I taken to a real hospital? Calem's mom took good care of me, of course, but I would have healed a lot faster had I been in a proper facility. What happened to make the building burn down?

Of course, with all these questions swimming around in my head, I didn't even realize that I was about to step into the tall grass, and rather, fell into it.

A Pidgey flew out, lazily clambering onto a branch before picking off a couple of berries and swallowing them whole. Seemed like a good enough opponent.

"Hey! You! Pudge-face!" Livi screamed.

The Pidgey looked back, completely nonchalant despite the _completely_ insulting comment just made by Livi. In fact, she just kind of snickered. She picked off a berry, and chucked it down at him. Livi was hit in the face, and toppled off my shoulder. He bounced back up, and tried his best to reach the Pokemon on a high branch.

"Livi, I think you're too little…"

"Hush it! I'm completely and totally manly, and I'm not gonna let any old girl beat me!" the Pidgey laughed. "Hey! Don't laugh at me! Wait until I get you!" he tried climbing up the trunk, but only ended up scratching his hands.

"Ow… Alice… She hurt me…"

The Pidgey smiled down at him.

"My name is Petra. Are you a new trainer?" I nodded. "Ah. Can I join you? As long as you always have something to eat and the comedian, I think I can fight for you."

"S-sure! It's kind of sudden, but thank you for joining our party, Petra!" I said, faltering.

Petra moved down to a lower branch, and I was able to tap her head with the pokeball.

Of course I released from her ball just a few seconds later, and she seemed rather surprised.

"Huh. This is different. Kind of a warm, tingly feeling all over."

"What? Really?!" Livi beamed, evidently forgetting about his earlier conflict with the ever-hungry Petra.

"Yeah. Kid, haven't you ever been in a pokeball?" she cocked her head to the side, obviously confused.

"W-well yeah, but I was captured when I was a hatchling, so I didn't get to feel it. I am her Pokemon after all!"

"Someone bred you?" A look of alarm came over her face, mixed with slight admiration.

"Yeah! The Professor bred me to have maximum sparkle power!" Whatever look she may have had before was completely gone now, replaced by confusion and a slap of irony.

"Yes, manliest Pokemon to have ever walked Kalos," she turned to me "I don't think there's a psych ward anywhere near the next town, but there are a few trash cans or maybe a bicycle we could use for a fast execution."

Time passed on after that, and Route 2 was filled with the constant chatter of my two best friends. They perched on my shoulders, and we headed back towards the house. I was pretty exhausted by then, and the sun had begun to set.

By the time we got back, the house was filled with screams and horror. Calem's mother was tearing apart the house, looking for 'the daughter she never had' and yelling at Calem to help find me. Dinner that night was pretty awkward. At least Petra ate well.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! As always, reviews and ways to improve my writing are wanted and completely fine to post! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out sometime this weekend. **


End file.
